Traditional identity authentication is based on accounts and passwords, but the passwords are easily forgotten and leaked. Because of this, traditional password-based identity authentication is subject to more and more problems. Biological identification technology, represented by fingerprint and face recognition, is replacing traditional password-based identity authentication in various areas. However, using face-based authentication as an example, unauthorized users may imitate an authorized user using a photograph of them, thus security risks are present in conventional biological identification technology.